


Rekindled

by Melodious329



Series: Rentboy [9]
Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets to meet Chris's new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindled

Thursday is another difficult day for Steve. It’s hard to think about Chris at home by himself today. Last night, Jensen had stayed to watch tv and then Chris and Steve had just gone to sleep. But today Jensen is back in the studio, finally laying his backup vocal tracks. Steve couldn’t really expect his friend to babysit his boyfriend forever, even if he wanted Jensen to.

It’s also hard for Steve to try to get everything done. It’s hard for him to have to say no when everyone is used to him always saying yes. It’s hard to budget his time so that he gets the most important stuff done instead of pinging between different activities and responsibilities. Steve has never really worked like this, but he supposes that even he had to grow up sometime. He’s been living as Peter Pan for too long.

He manages to call it quits for the day after Jensen finishes his tracks. He even invites Jensen home for dinner, but Jensen good-naturedly declines, citing his own date. Steve doesn’t know whether to feel guilty again that Jensen has his own life or relieved.

But when Steve pulls into his driveway there’s another car there that’s definitely not Jensen’s. Taking a big calming breath, Steve tamps down on his rampant concern as he enters his house. He looks around the house but he doesn’t see any trace of Chris or anyone else in the downstairs.

He’s starting to panic when he hears sounds coming from outside, at the pool. As soon as he turns around, he can see that it’s just two boys having fun in the pool, Chris and a bigger, brunette kid that Steve doesn’t know.

Cautiously, Steve opens the sliding glass door and steps out onto the pool deck, giving the boys plenty of time to see him coming out. Chris is still laughing a little as he pulls himself out of the pool, but the other boy follows more slowly, his energy dimmed by Steve’s arrival.

Steve just has time to wonder exactly how Chris described their relationship to this kid before Chris runs over, wrapping slim arms around Steve’s waist and kissing Steve’s lips. Stunned, Steve’s frozen as Chris pulls away, laughing at how wet Steve’s shirt has gotten.

“Dave, this is my boyfriend, Steve,” Chris says and he just sounds so proud that it jolts Steve out of his funk to smile. “This is Dave. I met him at the college yesterday, remember?”

Steve nods absently and then waves at Dave. He hadn’t thought Chris would be inviting people over so quickly except then he remembers they’re teenagers.

“Hey…Steve,” Dave says, waving back a little awkwardly. “Your place is awesome.”

It’s pretty clear that Dave doesn’t quite know what to call him, doesn’t know what to make of him or Chris’s living situation. He realizes then that he’s been spoiled. The guys at the studio had barely batted an eye at Steve taking Chris in. They know Steve. But everyone else probably will assume that Steve is taking advantage of Chris, particularly seeing Steve’s wealth.

It’s knowledge that hits on all of the insecurities Steve already has about this whole situation. And all he wants is just to get away from this kid and his suspicious gaze.

“Nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner? I was just about to make some fish,” Steve says, trying to be as nice as he possibly can even though the smile feels frozen on his face.

“Thanks, but I gotta go,” Dave says, reaching for a towel laid out on the pool chairs. “I have that date tonight. But I’ll call you about the weekend.”

Chris walks Dave to the door and then heads upstairs for a shower as Steve turns back to go inside to the kitchen. Steve wanted Christian to have a life, to have friends, to treat this as his home, but now it’s happening so fast. He’s still wondering if this is what’s best for Chris or is he hurting Chris too? And even if the relationship itself isn’t hurting Chris, what if the kid’s hurt by everyone else’s perception of it?

And then Steve thinks about Chris not being here waiting for him every night, being out with friends instead. It’s selfish, he knows that. He tells himself to stop being a selfish bastard even as he gets out the ingredients for dinner.

Steve is stirring his veloute sauce for the black cod when Chris comes back downstairs, dressed in what seems to be a worn tshirt and athletic pants. It seems Jensen was better at discerning Chris’s style than he was.

“It won’t take long to cook the fish,” he says, distracted by his cooking and the turn his mood has taken.

He’s surprised when Chris sidles up, pressing his small body against Steve’s left arm as he licks Steve’s face.

“Tastes good,” Chris murmurs as Steve realizes that the sauce must have gotten on his face.

But Chris doesn’t stop, lips ghosting tantalizingly over Steve’s jaw to his ear, enthusiastic tongue lapping at his earlobe. And then Chris’s hand is sliding inside Steve’s half-open shirt, questing fingers thumbing over Steve’s nipple.

Already feeling heavy with lust, Steve bites his lip, his usual lust for the kid dampened by his continued worries. He’s still thinking about the look on Dave’s face, and thinking about the way Christian looked in that swimsuit. It seems like Chris hasn’t gained any weight since he moved in.

“You really need to eat,” Steve whispers, his voice taken by Chris’s lips, his teeth tugging gently at the ring in Steve’s earlobe.

But Steve forgets how sensitive Chris is, how a rejection that others would shrug off will just seem to destroy the kid. Chris is stepping back like a beaten puppy before Steve even really processes what he said.

They haven’t had sex since that night with Jensen. Maybe Chris needs that connection more than he needs food. Or maybe he needs both…

Steve grabs Chris before he can move too far and then swipes the thumb of his free hand in the sauce. Grinning, he smears the sauce across those plump lips before diving in to suck at them.

Chris’s whole mouth is red and spit-slick when Steve pulls back but those too expressive blue eyes are still hurt, still nervous. Steve’s thumb smears sauce all over Chris’s jaw as he pulls the kid back in for another deeper kiss.

It’s Chris that pulls back this time, biting his full bottom lip like a mischievous nymph. Then Chris is reaching his own hand toward the sauce pan, scooping the liquid up with his pointer finger and smearing it down the tendon of Steve’s neck.

Steve laughs, but bares his throat good-naturedly, his breath leaving him in a shudder as Chris nibbles sensitive skin. Tongue flattened, Chris licks down to his collarbone before those hands are again on Steve’s shirt, this time unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way.

Shrugging the shirt off of his shoulders, Chris puts his fingers back in the pan. Slowly, Chris circles one wet finger around Steve’s pebbled nipple, the still warm sauce, dribbling down Steve’s chest. But Steve’s mostly watching the intensely focused expression on Chris’s still innocent face.

Then Chris leans in and it’s all Steve can do to cling onto the back of Chris’s neck. The kid isn’t teasing anymore but is suckling hard, pulling at his nipple, Steve groaning loud in surprise.

But when the kid leans back towards the stove, Steve pulls him away, turning them around. Steve’s tongue forces its way past Chris’s surprised lips even as Steve starts to walk them backwards. The athletic pants slide right off the kid’s hips with just a gentle push, but they tangle around Chris’s feet, Steve’s arm bumping into the kitchen island as he catches Chris.

Hands already cupping the firm globes of Chris’s ass, Steve moves his lips to Chris’s ear, whispering, “Jump,” and lifting the kid onto the counter.

Chris’s arms are around Steve’s neck, pulling Steve down into another kiss, opening his plump lips for Steve’s tongue, but Steve’s sliding his hands up the smooth skin of Chris’s back, pulling the tshirt off over Chris’s head.

Getting the idea, Chris’s hands lift to get the shirt off and then go immediately to the button of Steve’s cargo pants, pulling it open. Steve shimmies off his pants and boxers in an awkward dance move, but his hands are busy gripping the soft strands of chestnut hair at the back of Chris’s skull. He pulls Chris’s face to the side to lick off the smeared sauce off.

His tongue is on Chris’s jaw when he gently lies the kid down on the cold marble countertop, an idea coming to him. But he can’t resist grabbing a towel for under Chris’s head even as he moves away to the refrigerator.

“I think we can have dessert first,” Steve says, knowing without looking that Chris’s expression has turned worried.

It’s silly but when he emerges with the bottle of Hershey’s syrup, Chris laughs. It’s exactly the reaction Steve wanted and he plants a sweet kiss Chris’s sternum.

Face turned to the side, Chris is still smiling boyishly until the cold chocolate hits his chest. He’s squirming even before Steve thumb is trailing the chocolate across pebbled skin to his tight nipple. Steve does tease, lapping the chocolate up with a pointed tongue before he gives in and bites gently at the tip, Chris’s legs flailing , hitting the cupboard doors.

The chocolate puddle is warmer with Chris’s body heat when Steve sticks his pointer finger in it, dragging a line of chocolate down to the dip of Chris’s bellybutton. Chris huffs a vulnerable sounding laugh, his belly shaking with his breaths even as Steve licks it.

Steve can’t resist biting at the edge of Chris’s belly button even as he’s gathering more chocolate on his pointer finger. He swirls the finger teasingly light around the mushroom head of Chris’s dick before following his finger with his mouth, taking just the head into this mouth, sucking hard enough for Chris to be arching off the countertop.

Chris writhes frustrated on the counter, but when Steve starts pushing his knees back into the kid’s chest, Chris gets with the program immediately. Grabbing behind his own knees, Chris easily folds his lithe body in half as Steve gets more chocolate on his fingers.

Steve’s thumb gently circles the tight furl of muscle. Chris huffs out a frustrated breath, his head tossing from one side to another but then their eyes meet. Chris looks surprised at the intimacy, embarrassed almost but though his head moves slightly, he doesn’t look away. They’re still looking into one another’s eyes when Steve’s thumb breaches Chris’s body, Chris’s eyes and lips opening slightly just like his hole.

Chris’s thin chest is heaving at the small motions Steve’s thumb is making, and then blue eyes finally close when Steve presses it further inside. Steve can see Chris swallow as his head falls to the side. But Steve isn’t done. He scoops up more chocolate sauce, rubbing it over Chris’s hole before Steve bends over.

Chris is spread out on the Steve’s kitchen counter when Steve’s tongue starts licking the chocolate sauce off, alternating between lapping at Chris’s fluttering hole and nipping the salty skin where Chris’s ass meets his leg. Each bite has Chris jumping at the slight pain, his moans continuous but punctuated with each lick.

“UnhhhhUnnhhhUnhhh,”Chris pants, before he’s pushing himself clumsily up to his elbows, letting his legs fall. “Ff-fuck, fuck me, al-ready.”

Steve’s grinning again as he resurfaces and when he looks into Chris’s eyes now, he sees that determination, that mischievous joy that he likes to see there. He fumbles at a nearby drawer, trying to remember where he put the lube and condoms. He knows that he keeps some pretty much everywhere, the house is too big to go looking.

He’s opening a third drawer when he looks over to see Chris trying not to laugh at him, and when he finally draws out a condom, Chris full-out smiles at him.

“Ok, I found it,” Steve huffs in fake exasperation and Chris bites his lip again as his fingers are back on pale white thighs.

Steve can see the kid has had time to tense back up again. He takes the time to roll the condom on before he’s leaning down over the kid. He doesn’t care about the sticky sweet mess between them as he kisses Chris, sweeping his tongue through the kid’s mouth to share the lingering taste of chocolate and Chris.

Chris pulls his legs up again as Steve breaks the kiss. Steve liberally coats two fingers with lube before leaning over Chris again, planting one hand by Chris head. Immediately, Chris is turning towards Steve’s hand, kissing over the bones in the wrist as Steve slowly inserts one finger. It takes a push to get the whole finger in and Steve can feel the rough exhale of Chris’s breath on his skin.

Chris bites down when a second finger joins the first, but he’s moaning and sucking on Steve’s skin when those fingers brush purposefully against is prostate. Steve can’t resist then lifting his hand from the counter, pressing his thumb against Chris’s lips, lips that open readily to accept the digit.

Slowly, Steve pets the kid’s tongue with his thumb, his other hand still finger-fucking the kid. Steve’s own breath is loud in his ears and he can’t stand it anymore. Removing his thumb from the wet cavern, he grabs Chris’s hips with both hands as he positions himself, pushing in slow and steady, Chris’s body arching up as if to meet him.

Sliding his hands up Chris’s lightly furred calves, he prompts the kid to wrap the legs around his waist. Chris’s hands move to grip the edge of the counter on either side of Steve’s hips, holding on as Steve starts to thrust, rocking the kid’s body rhythmically.

Steve’s entranced by the sight of Chris spread out underneath him, the smeared chocolate sauce on the muscles of the kid’s chest and abs that contract as each thrust rocks him, shakes him, affects him. Chris’s mouth is open, lips flushed rose.

He’s watching those lips as Chris licks them slowly, leaving them spit slick and shiny and then they forming words.

Chris sucks in a loud breath, his lips forming a perfect ‘oh’ and then he’s moaning, “Steve.”

It’s the first time that Chris has said his name during sex and it relieves something in Steve’s chest, some fear that he was just another john to the kid. Steve lets out a loud groan in response, leaning forward to get more leverage, wanting to thrust harder, get deeper, affect Chris more. He slides one arm underneath the small arch of Chris’s lower back and Chris lets go of the counter with one hand, reaching above his head to grab at the edge there.

Steve sees the perfect bulge of bicep, but his orgasm is rushing over him, his belly contracting, making him curl over Chris more even as his hips push, push, push into Chris’s welcoming body. He can vaguely feel, Chris’s hands on his forearms, his shoulders, petting gently before Steve is taking a big gulp of air and standing up again.

He knows that Chris is still hard and waiting before he looks down at Chris’s thick cock, but he keeps the kid waiting for him to take the condom off. Then with his right hand, he grips the hot length, jacking it a couple times just to hear Chris cry out in need. Then Steve is guiding Chris’s flailing legs up to rest on Steve’s chest, his knees curving over Steve’s shoulders as his ass leaves the countertop.

Then Steve’s hand is searching out the still open hole between Chris’s cheeks. His fingertip teasing the sensitive rim has Chris gasping, his hips punching up. Steve has to lean his face into Chris’s knee, stifling his own moan as he slips two fingers back inside the kid, his thumb still circling the rim. Chris is hot and slick inside, open for Steve’s exploration, his pleasure.

Chris is flailing, his hips moving restlessly, both hands now bent above his head, wanting more. Steve strokes Chris faster, feeling that Chris is near to orgasm. Lightly, he pinches the stretched rim of Chris’s hole and Chris is cumming, hot cum spilling over his hand, hitting Chris’s chest. Chris’s legs squeeze against Steve’s ears but Steve just shoves his fingers in further, pressing relentlessly on Chris’s prostate as the lean body shudders violently.

And even as the hips droop and Chris is panting in the aftereffects, Steve doesn’t want to remove his fingers from the hole that’s now clutching at them. He kisses Chris’s knees and waits for Chris to calm down, for Chris to look at him again with eyes blown open and sweat on his brow. Then he slips his fingers out.

Chris’s eyes are smiling at him and Steve pulls at the kid’s arm until Chris sits up and their lips meet messily. Chris is still breathing hard and Steve leans his forehead on the kid’s bony shoulder. Maybe this isn’t the perfect situation and Chris probably won’t be able to escape the scrutiny and pettiness of other people. But Steve thinks of how Chris introduced him, how proud the kid looked, proud that someone wanted him, period.

That’s all he can do, make Chris feel wanted, and Steve knows that he’s already fucked that up some but he intends to make up for it. Somehow.

“Fuck,” Steve says, righting himself with his own big smile on his face.

He cups Chris’s face in his hands as he kisses those lips one more time, then chuckles as he leans the kid back quickly and takes a lick of Chris’s chest. Chris giggles, just for a second that little boy that Chris apparently never got to be coming out.

“Ok, we do still need to eat,” Steve says. “But you definitely need a shower… and we will look at things for your room while we eat.”

Steve bends down and grabs the clothes, pushing the smaller ones at Chris. Still smiling, Chris readily heads back upstairs as Steve puts the fish back in the refrigerator for a minute and throws the saucepan in the sink. Then he heads for his own shower in a guest bedroom.


End file.
